The Photograph
by sassie69
Summary: A sequel to Who Da Man
1. Chapter 1

The Photograph – sequel to Who Da Man!

Spoilers: None

AU fic featuring Josh & Donna

Characters are not mine I'm just borrowing them.

As expected when Josh got out of hospital he couldn't wait to get back to work. The election was in ten days and there was plenty to do. Leo cautiously approved his return with the proviso that he work only in The Whitehouse with Donna. He was banned from the campaign trail and Donna kept an eagle eye on him. He still had some headaches and his ribs were sore.

**Nine days before the election:**

Josh rolled over in bed, his hand searching eyes closed. When he realised he was alone he opened them and looked around the bedroom.

"Donna?" He called softly as she stood looking out the window. She turned at the sound of his voice, smiling as she came to sit on the bed.

"Are you okay babe?" He reached out to take her hand in his.

"I'm fine hon. I was just wondering how Leo is going to react when you tell him we've been seeing each other for six months and I practically live in your apartment." She sighed and leaned in to kiss his waiting lips.

"Come here." He pulled her to him. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be fine. Anyway if he's gonna be pissed at someone it will be me not you." He kissed her head.

"That's what I'm worried about. What if he's so pissed he fires you?" Donna turned to look Josh straight in the eyes.

"He won't do that. He might reassign you though." He smiled sadly.

"If it's a choice between working with you and living with you; I'd rather live with you, in fact I'd rather _play_ with you." Donna pushed Josh down on the bed holding him down, kissing him senseless and wriggling on his groin.

It was another hour before they made it out of bed into the shower. Donna left for work ten minutes before Josh, as usual.

"Hey Margaret does he have a minute? Josh stood uncertainly near Margaret's desk. Part of him wanted Leo to be busy the other part wanted to get it over and done with. He knew it was serious as Donna had left a mug of coffee on his desk that morning.

"Sure go on in Josh."

"Thanks." Taking a deep breath Josh went in to Leo's office. He knocked on the door frame as he did so.

Leo looked up, "Just give me a minute Josh."

Josh paced the room as Leo finished making notes in the margin of the document he was reading. "Will you sit down Josh? You're making me dizzy!"

"Sorry." Josh sat.

"What's on you mind Josh?" Leo took off his reading glasses and looked directly at Josh.

"Uhm….I…Can I close the door?" Josh shot up and went to the door without waiting for an answer.

"I guess so. Josh what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Leo tried to be patient he could see Josh was struggling to articulate but clearly had a problem.

"Yeah honestly I'm okay. Not one hundred percent, but okay." Josh cleared his throat. "Leo I need to….uhm….to tell you that….that I'm seeing Donna." He breathed a sigh of relief at finally having got the words out.

Leo remained silent for a while processing the information. "Seeing as in going to the movies, dinner sometimes or more than that?"

"More than that; we've been practically living together for the last six months." Josh crossed and uncrossed his legs, pulled at his tie and ran his hand though his hair.

"You didn't think I should know before now?"

"We...we. Leo we didn't know if it would work. We didn't want to be something to be 'managed' when it was so new. We love each other but neither of us have a good track record and we needed to see how it was." Josh's gaze never faltered from Leo. His eyes showed how vulnerable he was at that moment baring his soul to his mentor.

"So how is it?" Leo smiled as he asked.

"Amazing, Leo, it's the most amazing feeling to be so in love with someone. It's also the scariest feeling." Josh laughed.

"Josh I'm truly happy for you both, I am but we need to keep this thing quiet. It's too close to the election. The right will have a field day with you sleeping with your assistant." Leo held up his hand as Josh began to protest. "I know that you are both single consenting adults and it's not a sordid affair or sexual harassment. I'm asking you and Donna to cool it for the next nine days. No public displays of affection and no sleeping at each other's apartments. Ritchie's people are nervous they will use anything to make this administration look bad. If your relationship is made public before the election I will have no choice but to cut you loose for the sake of the administration and the party. Do you understand Josh?"

Taking a deep breath, "Yes I understand Leo. I promise we will be all business until the election. Once that's over can we be open?"

"Yes, with our blessing. We'll have to speak to CJ and work out the best approach. I'll speak to her later just to warn her."

"Thanks Leo." Josh stood to leave, as he approached the door. "Don't let me down Josh. I will cut you loose. This is too important." Leo's voice was stern and Josh knew he was deadly serious.

"I won't let you down Leo. I'll go and talk to Donna." Josh left the office and went straight to the men's room where he threw up. Once he got himself together he went to tell Donna what happened.

"Donna can you come into my office?" Josh went in knowing Donna would be behind him. She shut the door and sat in a visitor's chair.

"Are you okay Josh? You look awful." Donna reached across the desk to hold his hand. When he pulled away she looked questioningly at him.

"I'm sorry. I promised Leo that we would be just business until the election. He says he's happy for us but if our relationship gets to be public before the election he'll cut me loose."

Donna gasped when he said the last part. "Leo wouldn't do that to you Josh, surely not!"

"He would for the good of the administration and the party. I would too. Just now we would be a gift to Ritchie. I understand Donna, but I need you to as well."

"I do understand I just don't like it. It seems so cold. So what no contact outside work for the next nine days and just business when we are here?" Donna clarified.

"That's about the size of it. Are you okay with this?" Josh looked so unsure of himself it nearly broke Donna's heart. He was so vulnerable when it came to relationships. He always thought people would leave him. She so wanted to hold him, but knew they couldn't.

"No I'm not okay with it. I love you and want to show you that love, however we will still see each other every day. Just think how desperate you are going to be for me in nine days." Donna waggled her eyebrows at him.

"_Me_ desperate Donna?" Josh smirked knowingly.

"Alright but do you think in ten days you'll be fit enough to do a repeat performance against your apartment door?" Donna smiled at the memory of clothes still on, legs around Josh's waist and only his zipper undone. She was glad she had worn a skirt that day as they only just made it inside his apartment. They were desperate for each other having been parted for just a week, not long before their accident.

"Donna!" Josh hissed. "Not here!"

"I have work to do and you have a meeting in ten minutes." She grinned and went out to her desk in the bullpen.

The next two days went quickly. Josh and Donna were both busy with the campaign and the business of running the country. They missed each other at night and the sexual tension between them was palpable. They were very careful and did as Leo had said and it was all business.

**Six days before the election:**

Josh grunted as he reached for the ringing phone, it was early. "Yeah?"

"I can't believe you would do that. You couldn't keep it in your pants for nine days. That's all I asked Josh, nine days. I am so disappointed in you. Not only do you break your promise to me but you do it so brazenly in the Whitehouse. I warned you I would cut you loose. Don't bother coming in you're fired. Don't contact anyone. You are officially persona non grata around here." Leo slammed the phone down.

"Leo?" Josh said just as he realised Leo was no longer there. Josh was now wide awake but extremely confused. He dialled Leo's number.

"Leo McGarry's office."

"Margaret please can I speak to him?"

"Sorry Josh he's not taking your calls. In fact we are all under instructions not to speak to you."

"I don't understand. What have I done?"

"I can't speak to you but I suggest you look at a newspaper or turn on a TV." Margaret hung up.

Josh got out of bed and switched on the TV.

"Breaking news Josh Lyman Whitehouse Deputy Chief of Staff is in disgrace and possibly facing a suit for sexual harassment. It appears Lyman has been having an affair with his secretary who is 12 years his junior. Not only has he been sleeping with her but a photograph in today's Post shows them apparently having sex in the Whitehouse.

"Oh my god!" Josh groaned as he collapsed in disbelief on his couch. Grabbing his cell phone he hit speed dial one. "You are through to the voicemail of Donna Moss please leave a message after the tone."

"Donna please I need to speak to you. I don't understand. We never, well you know, we never. Please call me." Josh flipped through different news channels with shaking hands. How could his life have fallen apart so quickly? He had been so happy, _they_ had been so happy.

"Donna I have asked you here to speak with Whitehouse counsel."

"I don't understand. Where's Josh?"

"He's been fired, Donna. Leo warned him he'd cut him loose and he did. No one here can have any contact with him."

"I need to see him. We didn't do anything. We did what Leo asked."

"Donna even if it was before Josh spoke to Leo you have to see how damaging this is. You had sex in the Whitehouse!"

"No CJ we didn't. We never have. That's what I don't understand."

"Donna someone took a photo. It's here in the Post. Are you saying that's not you and Josh?"

"No it is us, of course but it can't be because we never have here. Never!"

"Speak to the counsel Donna."

"Okay."

CJ used the intercom to ask Carol to send counsel in.

"Hi Donna I'm Paul Harris from the counsel's office. I'm here to offer you advice."

"Are you seeing Josh as well?" Paul looked at CJ his confusion evident.

"Donna, Josh isn't being advised by the Whitehouse. He's on his own."

"He needs someone CJ." Donna was close to tears.

CJ put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "He'll be fine, Donna, Josh will be fine. He'll bounce back you know Josh."

"Donna I need to ask you some questions. Okay?" Donna nodded to Paul.

"How long have you been sleeping with your boss?" Donna thought it sounded so sordid and shivered in disgust at the insinuation.

"Josh and I love each other. We have been together for six months."

"Okay I'm sure he told you that he loves you. Men will do that to get what they want. Especially an older man, a boss, a powerful man, will say what ever you want to hear to have sex."

"No that's not how it was! We love each other! You make it sound so dirty! We're single consenting adults; there is nothing wrong with our relationship. CJ tell him." Donna felt the tears falling down her face as CJ passed her a Kleenex.

"I know Donna but just hear him out. Josh would want you to be protected." CJ tried to soothe.

"Donna I have to tell you that in order to save your own career and reputation you should sue Josh Lyman for sexual harassment."

Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sue Josh? I love Josh. We love each other. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It would be a lie. I have to go. I need to think." Donna got up and left CJ's office, got her things from the bullpen and left the Whitehouse. She intended to go to Josh's place but as she drove past she could see the reporters gathered hoping for Josh to leave the building. She went round the block, pulled over and checked her cell. There were 15 missed calls all from Josh. She hit speed dial one.

"Donna? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm okay Josh. I'm round the corner from your place. I was going to go in but there are reporters outside. How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I don't understand what's happening. Leo called this morning and fired me. I'm all over the news as some lecherous pervert boss who preys on young women. I've seen the picture but I don't understand it. It looks like us, it looks like the Whitehouse, but I know that we have never done that there. We've never had sex at work. The odd kiss maybe before Leo said only business. I'm so confused; I don't know what to do. No one is speaking to me." Josh's voice began to break and Donna knew he was trying not to cry. "Are you okay speaking to me? Should you be?"

"Baby I'm not going to stop speaking to you. I love you. I want to be there with you now. What can I do?" Donna needed to do something.

"I was thinking about Danny. We both know we didn't have sex at work. So the picture has to be fake. Right?"

"Right but what has Danny got to do with this?"

"If you can get to Danny and ask him if he can get the original photo. Then maybe we can get it checked out."

"I'll see if I can get to him. Josh they want me to sue you for sexual harassment." Donna wanted to honest with him.

"Are you going to?" He whispered.

"NO! No of course not. Why would you think I would? To save myself? I don't want to be around here if you can't be." Donna heard him expel a long breath.

"Donna they're going to be all over you too, there are probably reporters at your apartment. Where are you gonna go?"

"I'll go to a hotel or stay with CJ. I'll let you know where I am. Don't worry."

"Did you see Leo?" Josh asked hesitantly.

"No I was bundled into CJ's office the minute I got to work. She had someone from the counsel's office waiting to see me. I got upset and just left. I wanted to see you. I still want to see you. You must be going through hell cut off from everybody and essentially trapped up there." Donna couldn't stop the tears falling.

"Hey babe don't cry it'll be okay. I promise. Even if we don't work together anymore we will still _be_ together. Josh paused. "Donna will you marry me?"

"That is just so _you_, asking me at a time like this, over the phone when I'm already crying!" Donna laughed quietly.

"Is that a yes?" Josh pushed.

"Yes it's a yes you idiot!" Josh could hear the smile in her voice.

"That's really good because I have this ring and it's too small and definitely too girly for me to wear." Josh was laughing openly now.

"Oh you were very sure of yourself there Lyman."

"When it comes to you I have never been more sure in my life. You complete me Donnatella."

"And you me Joshua."

No one spoke for a little while trying to stay in the moment but knowing that they had a difficult time ahead. One that may not end well for Josh.

"Donna you know I hate to bring us back down to earth but I really need you to try and meet with Danny."

"I know. I will. I'll call him now. I love you."

"Love you Donnatella." Josh hung up the phone.

Donna drove by her apartment and as predicted a gaggle of reporters were outside. Her cell rang; she pulled over to answer it.

"Donna it's CJ. Where are you?"

"CJ I'm in my car near my place, but the press is camped outside."

"Donna look come back here and then you can go to my place."

"CJ I don't really feel like being at the Whitehouse. Josh and I did not have sex in the bullpen. No one believes us CJ. The photo is a fake, it has to be. Why won't anyone believe us?" Donna was getting upset and angry.

"Honestly I don't know what to think. Leo had no choice Donna. I don't think you would lie; also even Josh isn't stupid enough to have sex in this building. After you left I tried to talk to Leo but he won't discuss it. If you don't sue Josh you'll be fired too."

"CJ can we meet somewhere, maybe with Danny?" CJ had given Donna some hope they weren't facing this alone.

"I'll meet you and we can talk. Then maybe we can get Danny involved. Meet me at Swing in 30?"

"Okay see you there." Donna ended the call and debated whether she should call Danny as Josh had asked her to or to see how it panned out with CJ. She decided that it would be better to have CJ on their side so set off to meet her.

Sam and Toby were out of DC when they heard the news. Neither could believe their eyes when they saw the picture. Leo called them as they were watching the news and told them Josh had been fired and they were not to have any contact with him.

"Toby he's my best friend I have to call him. He must be going through hell."

"He was stupid and selfish. He deserves to be cut off." Toby was pacing as he ranted.

"I'm calling him."

"Sam don't be as stupid as he is. You need to leave it."

"No Toby." Sam left the room already opening his phone.

"Josh? Are you okay?"

"Sam you can't speak to me. You'll get into trouble buddy." Josh was so pleased Sam had called despite his warning.

"Screw that. What's going on?"

"Sam you have to believe me we didn't have sex at work. We've been seeing each other but we wouldn't do that. Sam I swear on Joanie's grave that photo is a fake." Josh's voice was close to breaking with the emotion he felt.

"Buddy you don't have to do that I believe you. What can I do to help?"

"I don't know. Donna is trying to get the original."

"Danny?"

"Yeah, but we don't know if he can get it. If he can then we can have it checked out."

"Okay I'll get hold of Donna and see what I can do. Once I get Toby off the ceiling I am sure I can get him to help. Did you tell Leo?"

"He's not taking my calls." Josh sighed.

"Don't worry we'll get this sorted. So, you and Donna finally, how long?"

"Six months."

"About time I'm really happy for you both." Sam was grinning like an idiot.

"Sam I asked her to marry me." Josh whispered. "She said yes."

"You're engaged! Wow, congratulations. I better go. I'll call you later.

"Thanks, later."

When Josh ended the call he sighed deeply and looked at the reporters outside. The TV was now showing an item about him and Mary Marsh was condemning his behaviour. It was then that Josh realised he hadn't called his mother. He picked up the phone again and dialled her number taking a deep breath. Luckily she knew about him and Donna and she would be over the moon about the engagement. He also knew she would be worried about them and would be really pissed at Leo.

When Donna got to the coffee shop CJ was already there in a corner booth and had a drink waiting for her. "I thought you could do with a full fat mocha today." CJ smiled as she passed the cup to Donna.

"Thanks."

"Okay so start from the top." CJ leaned forward as Donna began to speak.

"CJ you have to believe that we have never and I mean never had sex in the Whitehouse. We have kissed and held each other but only in Josh's office and not since Leo told us to be all business." Donna's eyes never left CJ's.

"I do believe you, but we can't get away from the fact that there is a picture of the two of you apparently having sex up against the outside of Josh's office door in the operations bullpen. This picture has been in the newspapers and all the news agencies have it. If we deny it no one will believe us. Ritchie's people are already having a field day; the administration has no choice but to distance itself from Josh. Have you heard what they are saying about him? I know I said he'd bounce back but even I didn't realise how low they were going to go. They're making Josh out to be some sort of womanising pervert." The thought of Josh being like that made both woman smile briefly knowing it was so far from the truth.

Donna's tone conveyed her sense of urgency. "We need to get the original of that photo. It's the only way we can prove it's a fake and help Josh. Donna paused and continued hesitantly. "There's something else CJ. It's a bit personal but I'm concerned because the only way they could have got that picture was by taking it through Josh's window when we did do …uhm…it…that way. CJ they must have been watching us, or him. What if it's not about the campaign but about Josh himself? He could be in danger." Donna's voice was shaky as were the hands that held the cup before her.

"You think? Donna it's probably just an unscrupulous freelance reporter who took the photo through Josh's window and then hashed it up to make it look like it was in the bullpen. How he got _that_ picture I'm not sure. He did it for money Donna, nothing else, it will be for money. They have this sort of thing in England paparazzi following people and using zoom lenses: that's how Princess Diana died you know. Donna don't worry about it, we'll get Danny to help us. Josh is his friend he won't be happy about what is happening he hates trashy journalism. I'll call him." CJ put her hand on Donna's to reassure the younger woman.

"Okay, I guess. So you'll call him?"

CJ took out her cell phone, checking around her to ensure no one was near.

"Hey CJ, what can I do for you?" Danny was smiling as he always did when CJ called.

"Hey Danny I need a favour, a big favour."

"Would this be in connection with a mutual friend who is currently in Casanova's dog house?"

"Yes it would."

"So this is totally unofficial?"

"Yes."

"Intriguing. Have you spoken to him or her?"

"The latter is here now. Swears it's a fake."

"Ah the plot thickens. You believe them?"

"Yes totally, but we would need the original to get proof and restore his good name."

"Good name!"

"Okay questionable name but he's our friend and he doesn't deserve this."

"No he doesn't but what makes you think I can do this?"

"You can do anything. You are my hero and your Gail's dad."

"Bullshit!" Danny laughed.

"Seriously you are his only hope. He really needs you, they really need you."

Danny sighed. "Okay I'll see what I can do. I can't promise CJ I might not be able to get it."

"Get back to me later?"

"Yeah okay later and tell them to be positive. Bye."

"Okay, thanks Danny, bye."

Donna looked at CJ questioningly. "Well?"

"He said he wasn't sure if he could get it but he wants to help and he will try."

"Okay that's all we can ask for really. Thanks I know you're putting yourself on the line here."

"Not just me, Sam called me earlier he wants to help and so does Toby, Leo won't listen to anyone. He won't discuss it; he seems terribly disappointed in Josh. He really thinks Josh let him down. Leo's hurt Donna so he has cut himself off."

"I understand. CJ earlier with the counsel, did you mean it about suing Josh? Donna needed to know.

"Donna it would be best for the administration and for you, but now we are looking at a different scenario. We're so pissed that someone has done this to you guys. If we don't get this sorted Josh's career may never recover. We can't let that happen and seriously this needs to be resolved before the election or the President may lose all his public support. CJ's words reassured Donna a little.

"I need to get back to work. Donna you still have a job but I think you should take a leave of absence for now. Here take the key to my place and I'll see you there later." Donna took the key.

"Thanks CJ. See you later."

TBC

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers etc in chapter 1**

**Five days before the election:**

Josh had not slept. He had spoken to Donna last night and knew what was happening. Danny had not been able to get the photo but was more positive about being able to do so. There were still reporters outside but some had given up. The TV programmers were just getting into their stride though. They had had time to get more opinions from people who appeared pleased to be able to stick the knife in to Josh. He turned it off and threw the remote across the room. Josh went to his fridge opened the door and slammed it shut after viewing its meagre contents. He was also out of coffee.

"Shit I need some food." He reached for his cell and scrolled through the numbers.

"Hi it's Josh I need to ask you a really big favour." Josh said what he needed and sighed with relief when the person agreed. He just hoped they wouldn't have any trouble getting in the building; he really needed a cup of coffee. He went back into his living room and sank on the couch running his hands over his face and through his hair. He needed a shave but couldn't be bothered. He needed a shower but lacked the motivation to move. He put his head back and closed his eyes sighing deeply.

"Leo I need you to believe me, please Leo." Josh whispered to himself.

He must have fallen asleep as the noise of the door woke him. He roused himself and got up to open the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Thanks for doing this"

"Are you going to take these bags and let me in?"

"Oh yeah sorry." He moved away from the door after taking the bags.

"Once the door was shut and he had put the bags down he found himself enveloped in the motherly arms of Marcie his cleaning woman come surrogate mother. They really got to know each other when Josh was recovering after Rosslyn. She was very protective of him although he didn't actually see her that often since returning to work, but she and Donna continually conspired to provide healthy food and generally nag him to look after himself.

"How are you doing?" Marcie held him at arms length to get a good look at him. She didn't like what she saw.

"I'm okay." He lied.

"Sure mister you really look okay. Did you get any sleep?"

"Just a little on the couch." He sighed. "Have you spoken to Donna?"

"Yes she called me. She was very impressed that you'd called me already. Even if it was just because you needed a caffeine fix." Marcie laughed. "Now I'm going to get this stuff put away while you go and have a shower and shave. No arguments."

"Yes Ma'am." Josh stopped and turned back to Marcie. "Marcie you know it's not true don't you? We would never disrespect the President like that. Never." It was really important to Josh that this older woman who he had utmost respect for believed him.

"I know that sugar. You and Donna are meant to be, always were and I know you held back because of your respect for President Bartlet. You don't have to convince me sweetie. Now go have that shower, I'll make you something to eat then you'll feel better. It will all be fine you'll see."

Josh nodded and felt tears pricking his eyes as he silently turned and went to the bathroom. It wasn't until he was actually in the shower that he let the tears fall mingling with the water. The enormity of the events of the past 36 hours was beginning to hit him, before he had felt numb now he was frightened. Frightened for what this would do to his future, his friendships and mostly to him and Donna. He knew she loved him but this could ruin her as well. Perhaps she should sue him and protect herself. No she would never do that. He thought about the ring he had yet to give her and smiled. No they would get through it; just they might have to move to Canada.

Josh got out of the shower, shaved and dressed in sweats and a ratty old Yale t-shirt. As he came out of the bedroom a glorious smell assaulted his senses.

"Wow that smells great!" Josh walked into the kitchen.

"Come and sit down sugar and get it while it's hot." Marcie put the steaming bowl of soup down in front of Josh. "You almost look human now."

"You made this while I was in the shower?" Josh asked in disbelief.

"No silly I brought it cold from home, just warmed it up. Now eat."

Josh didn't need telling twice and Marcie watched him fondly as he wolfed down the soup and her special cornbread like a starving man. When he finished he sat back with a satisfied smile.

"That was amazing, thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it. Now I put some coffee on and have cleaned up a bit. I have to go but I think you should be okay for a few days. If this hasn't blown over I'll get you some more groceries."

Josh walked to the door with her. "Thanks Marcie I really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure sweetie. Just remember to make sure I get an invite to the wedding."

"She told you?"

"Yes and it's about time too buster. You've been hankering after that wonderful girl for years."

"Yeah I know." Josh smiled.

"Okay now bye Josh. Call me if you need anything." Marcie gave him another quick hug.

"I will thanks." Josh closed the door behind her.

Josh poured himself a coffee, retrieved the TV remote and sat on the couch to see what else was going on in the world. After a while flicking from channel to channel he picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial one.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, have you heard anything?" Josh was eager to hear some good news.

"Not yet. CJ called Danny but his cell is going to voicemail. I just tried and the same thing. He's not in the Whitehouse, hasn't been there all day according to CJ. We don't know where he is." Donna sounded worried.

"Are you okay Donna?"

"I guess. I miss you so much. I'm worried about Danny. I need you to hold me." Donna began to cry gently.

"Please honey, please don't cry. I can't do anything to help you. I want to so much. I want to hold you in my arms and tell you it'll all be okay. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Josh this is not your fault. You didn't do any of this. It must be awful for you effectively imprisoned in your apartment cut off from your friends. Sam and Toby are back the day after tomorrow. Sam wants to come and see you but Toby's told him not to. Leo still won't discuss it. Sam wants to go to the President directly but CJ says we need the proof before that can happen and we still need to try to get Leo to see it first. It's all such a mess." Donna's tears and stopped and now her frustration was evident.

"Toby and CJ are right. Sam needs to be careful or he'll lose his job too." Josh sighed.

"Your mom called me."

"Yeah?"

"She's really worried about how this will affect us. I tried to reassure her. She wants us to go and stay with her."

"That's what she said to me as well. I told her I'm not running away. We did nothing wrong. Damn it Donna! Why can't they just leave us alone?" Josh raised his voice as he said this and got up pacing his living room. Taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout." He collapsed on the couch running his hand through his hair.

"Hey it's okay. I understand, I do really; did Marcie come yet?"

"Yeah she came and fed me, hugged me and made me have a shower. She believes us."

"Hey did she make you have a shower after she hugged you. Do you think she was trying to tell you something?" Donna tried to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha very funny Donnatella." Josh did manage to smile. "I miss you." He whispered.

"I know, but I'm sure Danny will come through for us. If not you'd better start growing a moustache and I'll have to dye my hair so we can escape to Mexico."

"I was thinking Canada." Josh laughed.

"Well I was Canadian once I suppose, but they might not take you." Donna was laughing too.

"Why wouldn't they take me?" Josh's voice got a little higher at the end, but she could tell he was smiling.

"Well the Canadian men are outdoorsmen and you my love are so not."

"I'll have you know," Josh paused, "Okay no I'm not but I could learn to be if that's what you wanted."

"Joshua Lyman you are an arrogant workaholic Yankee jackass but I love you and wouldn't have it any other way."

"I want you so much now." Josh's voice was low and breathy.

"Don't you dare talk like that when I can't be there! You know what it does to me!" Donna was laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry." Josh replied very insincerely.

"Josh I've got CJ calling me. It might be good news. I'll call you back."

"Okay."

"Hey CJ."

"Donna we've got a problem, Danny's gone missing."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Photograph – sequel to Who Da Man

Josh had been pacing since Donna had told him that no one knew Danny's whereabouts. He was trying to formulate a plan to find his friend and made one phone call. The guilt sat heavily with him. Danny was trying to help and was now missing. It was his fault and he couldn't stand by and leave it to others to fix. He threw some clothes into an overnight bag picked up his keys and cell phone; pulling on a Mets baseball cap and a jacket he left his apartment. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to the street stepping out to be instantly surrounded by reporters who rushed up the stoop. Microphones and cameras were shoved at him. "Josh!" "Josh!" "Did the President fire you personally?" "Is Miss Moss going to sue for sexual harassment?" "Josh how long have you two been having sex at work?" "Josh don't you think your behaviour is morally reprehensible?"

He kept his head down forcing himself not to respond to the hurtful words around him as he made his way to the waiting car. He slipped into the passenger seat putting on his seat belt as the car with tinted windows powered away leaving the reporters in its wake.

"Thanks." Josh turned to the driver.

"No problem buddy. My place?" Mike Casper smiled back at his old friend.

"Yeah." Josh sighed as he leaned back into the seat.

Mike opened the door to his apartment and preceded Josh in.

"You can dump your stuff in the guest room. You know where everything is. I'll get some coffee on." Mike went through to the kitchen.

"Okay." Josh removed his cap and took his bag to the guest room.

As they sat drinking coffee at the kitchen table Josh explained everything in more detail than he had over the phone earlier. Mike sat listening thoughtfully.

"Wow, when you get into trouble you really go all the way Josh!" Mike exclaimed once Josh had finished.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course, hey you, Donna, Danny we are all friends. I can't believe Leo would think that of you. I mean we all know you can be stupid but not that stupid!"

"Thanks, I think." Josh rubbed his arm where Mike had thumped him.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Well I kind of figured that you would, you know, know what to do, it being your thing." Josh looked slightly embarrassed by his lack of an actual plan beyond calling Mike.

"My thing?" Mike laughed at his friend's discomfort. "Okay I'll do some ringing round and see what I can find out. Did you call Donna?"

"Not yet. I thought she might try to stop me."

"You should call her man, she could come here. I'm going to make some calls."

Josh watched Mike go into his living room and got out his cell phone.

"Hey."

"Hey, any news on Danny?"

"No nothing. CJ is going spare. She's blaming herself."

"It's not her fault. Donna I'm at Mike's."

"Mike's why?" Her tone showed she had her suspicions.

"I….I want to do something. I asked him to help find Danny."

"I guess he agreed if you're there?"

"Yes he did. Perhaps you and CJ could come over so we can talk about what we can do."

"Yes that's a good idea and I really need to see you. I miss you."

"I know babe, me too. See you soon?"

"Okay."

"Donna?"

"Make sure you're not followed."

Donna bit back her sarcastic response when she realised he was serious. "We will."

"We're having visitors?" Mike asked as he came back into the kitchen.

"Donna and CJ."

"Ooo double date, goody." Mike made eye contact with Josh, "So what you with CJ and me with Donna?"

"What buddy, you scared of CJ?" Josh queried not playing into Mike's hands.

"God yes but then Donna's scary too."

"All women are scary Mike, all women."

"Ain't that the truth." Mike sighed.

The room was quiet and dark. He could hear rustling outside but no traffic or people noises. He was sat on what he presumed to be a wooden floor. His right wrist was handcuffed to something on the wall slightly above him, his left was free but his feet were tied at the ankles and appeared to be attached to the floor. He was stiff, cold and thirsty. He didn't remember how he got here. He had been at home, answered to door, was pushed inside felt a sting and then woke up here. He didn't know how much time had passed. He was alive so they probably just wanted him out if the way as he wasn't worth anything to ransom. Who and why? He felt around with his free hand and encountered a bottle of water. Using his teeth he managed to open it and drank gratefully. Danny leaned his head back on the wall, closing his eyes he gave a deep sigh trying to calm his fear.

CJ and Donna arrived bearing a Chinese takeout.

"What no beer?" Mike whined in an almost Josh like manner.

"No this is serious, no alcohol." Donna scolded.

"Hey Josh is the only one to get drunk on two beers." Mike smirked at his friend.

"It takes more than two." Josh muttered as he drew Donna in for a deep kiss.

They sat round the kitchen table eating Chinese and pooling all their information about Danny's last known movements. It was established that he was on the trail of the person who had sent the photo to the paper. Mike's contacts had even discovered that Danny had been trying to track down the ISP address for the origin of the email containing the photo. They had all assumed it was a print, however it turned out it had been sent as a digital image.

"Surely they would have checked the source for something like this?" Josh was stunned they had printed such a damning picture just supplied by email.

"The Editor is away. The guy covering wanted to make a name for himself and couldn't believe his luck. He just went ahead and wrote a story to go with the picture." Mike explained shaking his head.

"So you think that Danny found out who it was and that's why he's disappeared?" Josh needed to know.

"I think that's probably what happened, yes." Mike answered looking at CJ who had paled visibly.

"Do you think he's okay?" Donna's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Look I can't say, however I would think if this is to do with the election they will just keep him out of the way until then." Mike tried to sound reassuring.

They sat in silence each deep in thought Josh and Donna holding hands with Josh absently stroking hers with his thumb. CJ looked at them and then made eye contact with Mike.

"We'll give you guys some privacy to talk. Are you staying here Donna?" Mike asked as he and CJ stood.

"No I'm going back with CJ." CJ shot her a grateful look before turning and going into the living room with Mike.

"I wish you'd stay here, but I understand why you're going back to CJ's." Josh said as he pulled Donna into his lap.

"I can't leave her alone with Danny missing and it would look so bad if I was found here with you. It wouldn't help anyone."

"I don't know I think it might help me." Josh wriggled under Donna and kissed her neck.

Laughing, Donna put her head back to give him better access. "Josh?"

"Mmmmm."

"Josh?"

"What?"

"We have to stop. You know we do." Josh pulled away to make eye contact and sighed.

"I know, I know." He looked down then back up to Donna. "I have the ring here but with Danny missing it doesn't seem right." Donna pressed her fingers to his lips to stop him as she could see he was torn.

"Shh it's okay. You're right it's not the right time. We can wait. We have our whole lives to look forward to." Donna replaced her fingers with her lips her tongue demanding entry. Josh allowed her in, holding her tightly to him. Eventually the need for air was overwhelming and they parted eyes locked.

"I love you." Josh whispered.

"I love you too, so much."

"Do you really think we'll be okay?" Josh needed reassurance the last couple of days had been a blow to his confidence and he was feeling insecure. Something he could only truly show to Donna. She made him feel safe.

"Yes we are going to be fine babe." She reached out and stroked his cheek before kissing him chastely on his lips.

**FOUR DAYS BEFORE THE ELECTION:**

"Josh you have to stay here. You can't come." Mike was getting exasperated by Josh's stubbornness.

"I'll stay in the car Mike. I have to come. I got Danny into this. Please Mike." Josh begged Mike with his words and his eyes.

"Oh god Josh! Okay but you have to stay in the car. Promise?"

"I promise."

Mike had received information regarding the possible whereabouts of one Danny Concanon very late last night. Josh had wanted to leave immediately but Mike wouldn't rush into it. He spoke to his boss and he agreed there was enough evidence to presume a kidnapping and consented to an official operation. It was now 4am and they were just joining the rest of the team

"Mike who's the guy in the car?" Mike's boss didn't approve of taking civilians on any operations.

"He's Josh Lyman. He's the one who originally brought Danny's disappearance to our attention. He's promised to stay in the car."

"Lyman? The Whitehouse guy screwing his secretary is here? Mike he can't be here."

"Please Sir? He'll stay in the car."

"He's your problem Mike. At least as he's in disgrace I won't have the President on my ass if anything happens to him." Mike heaved a sigh of relief as his boss stalked away.

"You better stay in this car Josh. I'm putting my job on line by having you here." He told him as he got back in the car.

"Mike I will. I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah okay. Let's roll." Mike said as they drove off in convoy following the SUV with four armed agents inside.

"Leo we have to talk about this."

"No we really don't."

"The photo was a fake Leo. Think about it. Josh and Donna wouldn't do that to you, to the President."

Toby, Sam and CJ were trying to get Leo to see sense. Danny's disappearance and Sam and Toby's return to the Whitehouse had given them the opportunity to open the dialogue again. The pictures of Josh leaving his apartment in today's papers, headlines reading, 'Disgraced DCOS Flees in Shame', added to their cause.

Leo sank down into his chair sighing he ran his hand through his hair. Looking at the three Senior Staffers in front of him he saw their desperation for him to believe them, to believe Josh. He felt so bad about the way he had dealt with this but he had been so disappointed and personally hurt that Josh would disrespect him and the President in that manner. Deep down he knew Josh would never do that, but sex does funny things to a guy, just look at the way he got caught up with Amy Gardener.

"Okay what do you think happened?" He sighed.

Relaxing the staffers explained what they thought had happened. Soon they were joined by the President who listening intently exchanged troubled looks with Leo.

"Where are Josh and Donna now?"

"Donna's at my place and Josh is at Mike Casper's." CJ filled them in.

"We'll get them brought in and sort it out from here. We have to protect them." Leo picked up the phone on his desk.

"About time." Sam's muttered words brought a glare from Leo but he didn't reprimand the speechwriter perhaps acknowledging the truth of the utterance.

Leo finished arranging the escorts in for Josh and Donna. "CJ would you call them and let them know what's happening? I don't think they'll want to hear from me at the moment. We'll go next door and wait."

"Sure." CJ stepped out of the room.

She returned the same time as Ron Butterfield came in to the Oval office.

"I got hold of Donna but not Josh." CJ explained.

"Where the hell is he?" The President asked.

"I think I can help a little on that front Sir." Ron stepped forward.

"What's going on Ron?"

"Well Sir. It appears Mr Lyman accompanied Agent Casper on an interagency operation early this morning. They were acting on information received regarding the location of Danny Concanon. The agents secured the building leaving Mr Lyman in the car. When Agent Casper returned he wasn't there. Mike just thought he had wandered off to see what was happening, which is not unexpected behaviour in Mr Lyman's case. Then he saw the car. The window had been broken and there was blood on the seat. Ron paused allowing the information to sink in. "We believe the whole thing was a ruse to get Mr Lyman out in the open and take him."

The door opened and in walked Donna who after looking round asked, "Where's Josh?"

TBC

Feedback is nice


	4. Chapter 4

The Photograph – sequel to Who Da Man

Disclaimers etc are in part 1

**Four Days before the Election:**

Josh's POV

I stayed in the car, I didn't want to but I was good. I did as I was told. Then next thing I know something comes through the car window and smashes me on the side of the head. Boy did that hurt. I heard voices and the car door suddenly opened. I would have fallen if I hadn't been grabbed and pulled out. I tried to shout but this guy had a gloved hand over my mouth. I struggled as much as I could; I think I even managed to get some kicks in, before they held me down. I was hogtied and gagged and carried to a car. Here I am in the trunk heading who knows where. So much for doing as I'm told!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Where's Josh?" Donna asked for the second time now aware of the awkward silence.

"Donna sit down and we'll explain." Leo tried to guide Donna to the sofa. She moved a little towards it.

"No, tell me where Josh is. What's wrong, CJ?" Donna looked at the older woman. CJ walked to Donna taking her in her arms.

"We don't know where he is. We think he's been taken by the same people who have Danny." CJ guided Donna to sit with her on the sofa as her knees buckled with the shock.

"They took him from Mike's?" Donna asked the room in general.

"No we had intel on Danny's whereabouts. There was an operation earlier this morning. Josh went with Mike. He was told to remain in the car, which unfortunately he did. They took him from the vehicle when it was out of sight of the agents present." Ron filled her in. He continued more gently, "Donna we believe the intel was a ruse to get Josh out in the open."

"Idiot! He picks now to do as he's told! Idiot! Stupid idiot!" Donna's outburst stunned the rest of the room.

Ron listened to the communication in his earpiece. "They've found tire tracks and footprints. The footprints indicate three people, probably men, carrying something heavy."

"You mean carrying Josh?" The President asked.

"Probably Sir."

The room's occupants lapsed into silence except for Donna who sobbed quietly into CJ's shoulder.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny was blinded as light flooded into the space he occupied. His prison as he thought of it. He realised in that moment that it was bigger than he had imagined. The door that was opened must be really solid to block out the light so effectively. He saw two people shaped shadows coming towards him they appeared to have an awkward and moving load between them.

"We should have knocked the bastard out, he would have been easier to transport." One shape said to another.

"Let's just dump him here next to the other one for now."

Danny watched as 'the bastard' was dropped onto the floor near him. He heard a muffled grunt as the load landed. His eyes became more accustomed to the light and he could see the outline of a man on the floor near him. He appeared to be hogtied and was struggling against his bonds.

As his vision cleared more he recognised the mop of unruly hair. "Josh." He whispered to himself. He looked at the two men but they wore balaclavas.

Josh was untied and his captors attempted to retie him in the same manner as Danny's restraints. Unlike Danny who was drugged when he was brought here Josh fought with gusto.

"Sit on him; we've got to get him tied up." Josh got a kick in.

"You bastard!" Danny watched in horror as the man rained blows down on Josh until he no longer moved.

"Better check he's still breathing."

"Yeah he is. I just knocked him out is all."

"Okay let's get him tied up and get out of here." They restrained Josh's unresponsive body, removed the gag and checked his breathing one final time.

"I'll get him some water."

"Fuck that, let him die of thirst for all I care. Bastard kicked me in the balls!"

"Boss won't like it if he dies that way. He's going to be pissed you beat him like that."

"Okay give the little shit some water. I'll be in the car."

Danny tried to engage the other man in conversation while he put a bottle of water within reach of Josh. "Hey I really need the bathroom. Can you help me?"

"No bathroom here, you'll just have to pee in your pants." He laughed.

"Perhaps you could leave an empty bottle for me to pee in, please?" The man paused and thought.

"Oh okay I can do that." He left for a moment returning with an empty water bottle. "Here."

Danny took the bottle, "Thanks. I don't suppose you know how long we'll be here do you?"

"I ain't talking to you. You got your water and your pee bottle. Think yourself lucky." He turned and left closing the door, once again plunging the room into darkness.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Donna woke feeling disorientated, she didn't recognise the room. She lifted her head to look around feeling somewhat groggy. Her eyes fell on the sleeping figure on the next bed, CJ. CJ must have sensed the movement as her eyes sprang open. She sat up swinging her legs round to sit on the side of the bed facing Donna.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. Are you okay?"

"Where are we? Last thing I remember we were in the Oval."

"Mrs Bartlet decided you needed some sleep. You couldn't stop crying so she gave you a sedative. We're in the residence."

"Any news?"

"No nothing. They have no idea where they are or why Josh was taken. They are looking into the Ritchie campaign, but it just doesn't make sense. The photo would discredit the Administration. Danny may have been close to finding the source so they might want to keep him out of the way until after the election. Josh had lost his job and his credibility. Taking him doesn't make sense. There must be something else, maybe nothing to do with the election." CJ sighed.

"Josh makes enemies all the time. It comes with the job, but he also has lots of friends on both sides. I agree I'm not sure this is entirely political. If not politics then it must be personal." Donna yawned, "I really need to wash my face, I can't think straight."

"There's stuff in there for a shower and a change of clothes. You go ahead."

"Thanks." Donna smiled at CJ as she made her way to the en-suite CJ had indicated."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The only people in the Oval besides the President were Leo, Ron and an embarrassed and distraught Mike Casper.

"I can't believe I let him come. If I'd stuck to my guns he would have stayed at my place. I put him in danger. Oh my god. How's Donna?" Mike stopped pacing and slumped in a chair.

"Donna's in the residence Mrs Bartlet had her sedated she was very upset." Leo's words did nothing to console Mike.

"Mike I believe that they had contingency plans for wherever Josh was. If he remained at your place or went with you they would know and respond accordingly. They wanted Josh. The only place it was difficult was at his apartment because of all the reporters. I think they took Danny to get him out of there, as bait. They knew he wouldn't be able to sit idly by once Danny was taken." Ron spoke quietly but with confidence.

"How would they know he would do that? Do you think it's someone that actually knows him? Knows about this guilt thing he has?" Mike demanded of Ron.

"I believe that this was planned well in advance and whoever it is has made it their business to get to know Josh either through his friends, family or personally."

"So you really believe this isn't political?" Leo asked.

"No Leo this is personal. The political ramifications of the photograph hurt this Administration, but they hurt Josh even more. He lost his job, his girlfriend was embarrassed nationally, and he's a political pariah. Politics is his life. What would he do now? Teach?" Ron explained to men before him.

"But we know the photograph is a fake." The President confirmed.

"No we think it's a fake because you trust Josh and Donna. We have no proof, not yet."

"Eventually trusted them." Leo muttered to himself still ashamed he hadn't spoken to Josh when he'd called back that morning. He had been so angry and so disappointed. Josh was a son to him and he had reacted as an angry parent not as a boss. Unfortunately it had taken Danny's disappearance to make him see sense and understand the root of his reaction. By then of course Josh had been abducted and it was too late.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny sat in the darkness listening to the slightly erratic breathing of his unconscious room-mate, silently praying for Josh to come round.

TBC

Feedback is nice


	5. Chapter 5

The Photograph – sequel to Who Da Man

Disclaimers etc are in part 1

**Four Days before the Election:** (Late evening)

The groaning woke Danny from his very uncomfortable exhaustion driven slumber.

"Josh? Josh buddy, are you okay?" Danny could barely make Josh out in the darkness.

"Danny? Danny is that you?" Josh's voice was raspy.

"Yes buddy it's me. How are you doing?"

"Hurts everywhere, where are we?"

"I don't know. I think we're in some sort of forest. I'm not sure what this is, maybe a cabin or fisherman's shack. Feel around in front of you there's a bottle of water."

Danny waited while he listened to Josh retrieve his bottle of water, open it one handed and take a drink. "Better?"

"Yes thanks. Have you seen anyone?"

"Only when they brought you in, there were two guys in balaclavas. I know there is at least one more 'cos they talked about a boss. One of them told the one that hit you that the boss wouldn't be pleased."

"Well I'm pleased someone is looking out for me!" Josh commented dryly.

"Have you any idea what they want?"

"No I thought it was to do with the election and we thought they took you because you were close to finding the source of the photograph."

"I was close, very close. I tracked it to an address in Maryland. I was going to check it out when they turned up at my door, stuck me with a needle then I woke up here in some S&M nightmare. How did you end up here?"

Josh shifted trying in vain to get more comfortable, "After you disappeared I asked Mike for help and went to stay with him. He got a tip off on your location and he let me tag along. I was waiting in the car and someone broke the window and my head with a rock, pulled me out, hogtied and gagged me then brought me here. There were three of them, but I didn't see any of their faces."

"What do you think they want?"

"I really don't know. If it's to do with the election, it doesn't make sense to take me. I'm already ruined, the photograph made sure of that." Josh sighed.

"You got the girl." Danny's voice conveyed his smile.

Josh smiled as well, "Yes I got the girl. I'd give up anything for her, she's more important than my career, more important than absolutely anything."

The two friend's quiet contemplation of Josh's last statement was interrupted as Josh was seized by a painful sounding coughing fit. Danny sat tense but feeling helpless. He sat so close but was unable to reach forward to place a comforting hand on Josh to ease his suffering. Josh continued the fight to regain control of his body's breathing. The coughs turned into heaves and he vomited bile and some of the water he drank down his clothes. Eventually his system ceased its rebellion and Josh's head fell back against the wall as his gasps returned to a more normal breathing pattern.

"You okay there buddy?"

"Yeah, I think."

"That sounded painful, are you sure?"

"Hurts like a mother, but I'm okay now. Sorry I tossed my cookies."

"No sweat man. I'm just concerned you know. I mean you took a beating, not that long ago you were in a car accident, and I know you're still recovering from that. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of that little arterial repair a few years ago."

"Danny, I'm okay you really don't have to channel my mother and Donna." They both knew Josh was far from okay but chose to go with the subterfuge.

XxXxXx

"Charlie would you assemble the Senior Staff and Donna here as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir." Charlie quickly left to do as asked.

"Mike and Ron are on their way Sir." Leo informed the President as he entered the Oval from his office.

"Good, Charlie is getting everyone here."

The door opened and the two men watched as CJ, Toby, Sam and Donna filed in to the room.

"Is there news?" Donna asked anxiously.

"We are just waiting for Mike and Ron. Take a seat everyone." Jed Bartlet gestured for his staff to sit whilst taking a seat himself.

They sat looking at each other eyes communicating what words couldn't.

The door opened and Charlie showed in Mike Casper and Ron Butterfield. Charlie turned to leave, "No Charlie stay."

"Yes Sir, thank you." Charlie took a place standing near the wall.

"Okay guys what have you got for us?"

"Well Sir we have tracked down the origin of the photograph to a house in Maryland. The person who sent it was a Giles Sutton. He was paid to send it, which he did through a complex system of IP addresses. He was instructed to make it difficult to trace, but he's not as good as he thinks he is." Ron had a sour expression on his face.

"Do we know who paid him?"

"We're working on it, Leo. He maintains he doesn't have any names. The money was transferred to his bank. Money was also transferred into Doug Saunders' bank." Mike let that hang in the air.

"Doug Saunders? The guy at the Post?" CJ jumped up from her place next to Donna on the couch.

"Yes it would appear he was paid to print the picture no questions asked."

"That would explain how it got though without proper verification." CJ sat down again. Mike nodded.

"Are we any closer to finding them?" Donna's hopeful eyes made contact with Mike and Ron in turn.

"Possibly, once we can find out where the payments came from we will have a better idea of who is behind this. There is a team working on the tracing the money and another focussing on Saunders and Sutton and the tip off we got about Danny. Donna just nodded the loss of hope in her eyes hit Mike as if she had slapped him. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find them Donna, we'll find them." Donna just again nodded in response.

**XxXxXx**

**Three Days before the Election**:

Again the light from the door was blinding. This time only one person shadow was visible. Danny could hear the sound of a vehicle driving away. As his eyes got used to the light he looked over at Josh. Two deep brown eyes surrounded by a battered and bruised face met his.

"Good you're alive." The shadow man addressed Josh. He turned back to the door which he closed staying on the inside. The room remained light, dimmer but there was light. Unseen in the glare the man had turned on battery powered lanterns. He held one near to Josh, peering out from his balaclava.

"No thanks to you."

"Actually thanks to me, my buddy would have beaten you to death if I hadn't stopped him."

"Excuse me if I don't send you a fruit basket."

"You have sure got a mouth on you for someone who is at my mercy." The man's sneer was obvious. He grabbed Josh by the hair and pulled his head back. "Luckily for you my boss wants you alive for now, but that will change. So watch that mouth." He let go of Josh's hair pushing his head on the wall. Josh grunted in pain and launched into another painful coughing fit.

"Shit!" The man turned panicked eyes to Danny.

"Quick he can't breathe. You have to let me help him, he's going to die." Danny screamed at the man.

"I don't know." He looked wildly from a purple faced Josh to Danny. "I don't know!"

"He'll DIE!" Danny screamed, "I can help. You don't want him to die; you said your boss said."

"Okay, okay." The man released Danny from his restraints with shaking hands, "Help him!" He indicated the still apparently struggling Josh.

Danny went to kneel down next to Josh, "Come here I need your help." The man knelt down too now so absorbed in Josh's plight he failed to notice what was in Danny's hand. Danny leaned in towards Josh but quickly turned throwing the contents of his pee bottle in their captor's face. Taking advantage of the momentary shook followed by realisation of what he had been covered with Danny hit the man in the face and jumped on him. The man fell back hitting his head hard on the floor. Danny continuing to use his advantage pinned him to the floor and grabbed the man's head in both hands. He paused momentarily, unused to physical violence, but at the sight of the man's eyes opening and beginning to come to his senses Danny slammed his head on the floor twice until his eyes were once again closed.

Danny remained over the unresponsive man breathing heavily. He checked for a pulse and satisfied he was still alive he dragged him into position and restrained him where Danny himself had been minutes before. He checked the man for a cell phone disappointed not to find one. Once he had completed this task he slumped against the wall and closed his eyes, shaking as the adrenalin subsided.

"Danny? Danny are you okay?" The breathless voice of a very concerned Josh Lyman permeated his senses.

Danny opened his eyes and taking a deep breath he looked at his long time friend. "Hey just call me Rambo!"

They both chuckled nervously. "Hey Rambo any chance you can free me before his buddy comes back?"

"Are you okay?" Danny asked as he released Josh from his bonds.

"Chest and head hurt but I'll make it. Nice work by the way."

"You too, you should get an Oscar for that performance."

"Yeah well it was real to begin with but I knew he'd have to release one of us if I kept going."

Danny helped Josh stand and supported him as they walked to the door. Danny grabbed some bottles of water and put them in a backpack that was lying on the table. He found chocolate in the bag as he was putting the bottles in.

"We'll get away from here and then stop to rest and have some of this."

The two made their way cautiously out of the door. They were surrounded by trees. The only evidence of man was a small track presumably how the vehicle got there. They decided to go into the trees but travel parallel to the track. They set off slowly with Danny still providing support for Josh not knowing where they were or how far from the help they needed.

TBC

Feedback in nice


	6. Chapter 6

The Photograph

For disclaimers etc see part 1

**Three days before the election:**

"CJ!"

"CJ!"

CJ ignored the insistent calls from the reporters assembled in the press room as she made her way to the podium. She walked past a covered easel.

Once there she stood looking down momentarily to collect her thoughts then raising her head to make contact with the press gaggle she began.

"I have a statement to make then I will hand you over to Agent Mike Casper who will provide you with more details. I must make it clear that neither of us will be answering any questions relating to the alleged abduction of Danny Concanon and Josh Lyman." She looked at her papers and took a breath before continuing. She was nervous; they had to be careful how much information they released. No one could be sure whether this announcement would be detrimental to Josh and Danny. There had been a heated discussion in the Oval. Donna, CJ and Sam wanted to keep quiet until they found their friends. Leo, Toby and President Bartlet were not convinced that would help them; however they were sure that remaining silent would hand the election to Ritchie. Donna and Sam finally acquiesced when Leo reminded them that Josh would never forgive them if they could have prevented a republican from sitting in the oval office. CJ eventually agreed.

"Three days ago a photograph was published in the Post showing what appeared to be Whitehouse Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman, and his Senior Assistant Donna Moss, engaging in a sexual act in the West Wing. I can now confirm beyond a shadow of a doubt that the photograph was a fake."

"CJ!"

"CJ!"

"Yes Mark?" CJ thought it best to get the sleaze out first.

"You say the photo was a fake, but can you confirm that Josh Lyman is having a sexual relationship with his young blonde assistant?"

"Josh and Donna have fallen in love whilst working together. They are both single consenting adults." CJ paused, "Katie."

"Josh was fired three days ago. Will he be reinstated and will Donna be reassigned?"

"I can't answer either of those questions, Katie. Leo McGarry acted upon the evidence he had at the time. He may reconsider in light of recent revelations. It's not something we have discussed yet." CJ looked for a friendly face hoping to wrap this up, "Steve."

"So who won the pool?" Steve looked around as he asked the question.

This caused most of the assembled reporters to laugh. There had been speculation about Josh and Donna for years. No one but the Republicans really cared about the relationship. The sensationalism of the implied disrespect to the office of the President of the United States caused by the photograph was a different matter. The American public are mostly by nature patriotic and do not tolerate lack of the patriotism in its public servants. The press may have supported Josh and Donna's right to fall in love but not if that love led to unpatriotic sex in the West Wing! Now the photo was revealed as a fake they could all relax, well except the Republicans.

"I'm not sure Steve. Danny was running that, so we'll have to wait until he gets back to find out." CJ's gentle reminder of Danny sobered his peers. "I'm going to pass you on to Mike Casper who will give you more details."

CJ left the podium to make way for Mike. She stood to one side just in case he needed help handling the press.

Mike turned to take the covering off the easel which was now on the podium next to him.

"We have decided to show you the images that were used to make the composite picture you saw in the Post. In light of the more candid nature of one of the images we obtained consent from Miss Moss to display it. She felt it would clear the air once and for all." He indicated the board revealing the first image, leaving the second one with its back to the group. "As you can see there were two images. Both obtained covertly. The first one is of the empty bullpen showing the outside of Josh Lyman's office door. The other is a shot we believe was taken through his apartment window." He turned over a clear image of the back of Josh Lyman with Donna's legs around his waist, her skirt hitched up. He had her held up against a door and although there was hardly any flesh showing it was obvious they were engaging in some very hot sex. The image was very slightly to the side so the suction on their lips was visible. There was some coughing and shifting in seats as the details of the image made an impression on the reporters. The room temperature seemed to increase significantly as they digested the steamy image.

Mike re-covered the board. "Any questions?" He smiled as the people before him took a few seconds to compose themselves. He had asked Donna several times if she was sure. She had been adamant that the press needed to see both images to clear Josh's name. In Mike's opinion it would not only clear Josh's name but give him even more respect, just for a different reason.

"Mike do you know who is responsible for making the composite and indeed taking the original images?"

"That's two questions but I'll answer what I can. We do know who made the composite which is why we can say absolutely that the image in the Post was a fake. We have in custody the original photographers, the person who compiled the composite and the person who arranged for it to be published. We know they were all paid for their services and are otherwise not directly involved."

"Yes." Mike pointed to another reporter.

"Do you know why someone went to all this trouble? Was it an attempt to discredit Josh personally or the Administration?"

"I am not happy to speculate regarding a possible motive at this time."

"Mike is this connected to the abduction of Josh and Danny?"

"No abductions have been confirmed, we have heard nothing from any possible abductors. CJ has already explained that we cannot discuss the whereabouts of Josh Lyman and Danny Concanon at this point in time."

"Mike!"

"Mike!"

CJ stood next to Mike. "Okay people, that's all from Agent Casper. You have your story about the photo and that's all you are going to get for now. I'll see you for our usual date at 6pm."

CJ waited while Mike retrieved the pictures from the board. He then followed her to her office where sighing, as an image of a surprisingly buff Josh removing his undershirt to use as a bandage flashed before her eyes, CJ took one last look at them before putting then through the shredder. As if reading her mind Mike chuckled softly, "He may look like a skinny runt but that guy's got some muscle."

CJ looked directly into Mike's eyes, "Let's hope it's enough."

Mike nodded.

XxXxXxXx

They had made some progress through the trees. They didn't really know how long they had been walking for. Danny's watchstrap had broken causing his watch to fall off somewhere and Josh's yet again was malfunctioning.

"Why have you never replaced that piece of crap?"

"It has sentimental value." Josh replied without further explanation.

"How are you doing?" Danny had noticed that Josh's breathing was getting more laboured and Danny was taking an increasing amount of his weight.

"Honestly? I could do with a rest."

"Okay the trees are denser up there. We can stop for some water and chocolate." Josh just nodded.

They went further into the forest and all but collapsed against a tree. Danny handed Josh some water and a couple of pieces of chocolate. He took the same for himself. They sat silently eating and drinking.

"I wonder how far we are from the road."

"Well if they are using an off-road vehicle it could be miles."

"Thanks for your optimism Danny."

"You're welcome, happy to oblige. You know buddy you look like shit. I hope it's not too far or you might not make it."

"Thanks! I think they re-broke my skull and ribs. It hurts to breathe and I have a headache from hell, but there is no way I'm going back there."

Danny reached forward to feel Josh's wrist. He felt Josh's pulse and the two friends locked eyes.

"Yeah I know it's a bit fast. I can feel it in my chest." Josh sighed as he pulled his hand away from Danny.

"Look the breathing problem will make your heart go fast, but that doesn't explain how erratic it is."

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now Dr Danny, unless you happen to have a pacemaker in that bag as well as the chocolate."

"Pacemaker? Josh what are talking about? You know something, don't you?"

"Danny I know many things." Josh managed an unconvincing smirk.

"Josh be serious. Does Donna know?"

"No, it's not definite. They said I might have to have a pacemaker. I take medication for the irregular beat which she knows about, but obviously I haven't taken them, and I think the events of the last few days may have had a detrimental effect."

"Wow, that's heavy. Are you likely to have a, ah you know, heart attack?" Danny's voice squeaked out the last part of that question.

"I honestly don't know." Josh replied quietly, not making eye contact. "We really need to get going you know. Can't sit around lollygagging all day!"

"Lollygagging?" Danny queried amused, aware that Josh was changing the subject but letting him.

"Hey have you never seen Blazing Saddles my friend?"

"Yeah I've seen it. I just didn't expect someone with your SAT's to use the word lollygagging!" Danny laughed as he got up and helped Josh to his feet.

The two stumbled on with Danny, now on high alert, sneaking glances at Josh observing for any signs he might be having a heart attack, and Josh trying to ignore him doing it.

XxXxXxXx

"So what do we know?" President Bartlet addressed Ron.

"Not that much more, Sir. We know that all parties we have interviewed so far were paid for their part. They were all paid by bank transfer on completion; we are still tracking the source of the money."

"It's taking a long time to do that, don't you think?"

"Well Sam the trail is extremely convoluted. Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing. I am confident we'll have something in the next 24 hours."

"24 hours!" Donna exploded, "Do you think Josh and Danny have 24 hours?"

"I'm sorry Donna but we are doing the best we can. We have so many agents working on this, in fact to some extent it's the only thing we are working on. We can't do anymore, really we can't." Ron's voice softened as he spoke to an obviously distressed Donna.

The door burst open and all heads turned to see Mike Casper rush into the room.

"Hi Mike, come on in!"

"Oh, yes, ah, sorry Mr President." Mike blushed as he realised he had just rudely burst into the Oval office.

"What do you have?" Toby ignored the President and Mike's discomfort.

"We know who's behind this." Mike stated.

TBC

Feedback is nice


	7. Chapter 7

The Photograph

For disclaimers etc see part 1

**Three days before the election:**

Josh heard the car coming along the track that ran alongside the trees where they were making slow progress.

"Car, quick hide!"

Danny reacted by dragging Josh down behind the nearest big tree.

"Do you think he saw anything?"

"No he would have stopped if he had. The problem now is that once he sees his buddy inside they're going to be looking for us."

"Well let's get going then!" Danny stood and pulled Josh to his feet.

Josh slid back down the tree. He looked up at Danny, "You need to get help Danny. I'll stay here and you go get to a house or phone, or you know, a cop would be good. Hey or failing that a McDonalds. I could do with a burger right about now."

"Oh no, you are not going to play the hero my friend. Donna will kill me, hell I'd kill me. Now quit whining and get up." Danny held out his hand for Josh to take.

"I'm holding you up. You can go faster alone." Josh didn't attempt to take the still outstretched hand.

"You are now, with all this crazy talk. Get up Lyman or I'll just stay here with you and both of us can get caught." Danny sat down.

"You're nuts! Okay, okay come on then, but don't come whining to me when they shoot us both." Josh held out his hand to Danny who stood and pulled him to his feet.

"And for the record no burgers for you, you get a salad."

Josh just shook his head in disbelief and grinned at his friend as they made their way, hopefully towards a main road.

Xx

XxXxXxXx

Xx

"We followed the money trail and it lead us to a guy called Paul Lewis."

"Who's Paul Lewis?" Sam interrupted Mike's explanation.

"He's an ex-con. He served 20 years for kidnapping and extortion."

"Okay so what does that have to do with Josh?" Leo asked.

"The lead lawyer for the prosecution was one Noah Lyman."

"Josh's father put the guy away so now he's after Josh, but why?" President Bartlet looked as confused as the others.

"That we don't know. His wife died from cancer five years ago. She divorced him after the trial. He had a son who apparently committed suicide after his conviction. The girl Lewis kidnapped was a school friend and his son never got over the affect it all had on his life. It didn't help that Lewis said he did it for his son. The family had huge debts, mostly caused by bad investments made by Lewis himself. He seemed to think he could get them out of debt with the ransom. It was poorly planned and badly executed. He was easily caught, but carried on denying it throughout the trial."

"Seems like he was delusional." Toby commented.

"He did have a psych assessment. They said he was depressed but otherwise sane."

"So do we know where he is?" Donna finally spoke.

"Lewis?" Mike clarified. Donna nodded.

"We have agents tracking him down at the moment. We really have no idea what he would gain by doing this to Josh. I guess Noah isn't around anymore so he's the next best target. It seems to be purely revenge. We're having Josh's mother flown up here with an escort just in case."

"Okay Mike, thanks you'll keep us informed?"

"Yes Sir, I will." Mike confirmed as he left the room.

"Okay everyone," Leo got everyone's attention, "I need you all to get back to work, we have an election to win. Be in no doubt that we will call you back in here if there is any news." He made eye contact with Donna, CJ, Toby and Sam. They all nodded and thanked the President as they left the room.

Xx

XxXxXxXx

Xx

Donna sat at her desk staring at the computer. She didn't know what to do. Josh's work had been farmed out when he was fired. She needed to do something useful, and she knew that she really meant to help Josh and not the campaign. She sighed, stood and made her way to Josh's office. She paused at the door briefly before going in. It was unnaturally quiet without Josh, even when he was reading, he made noise scribbling notes on an ever present legal pad. Then calling her to take the papers leaving her to decipher his script and type them up so they actually made sense. She walked around the desk and sat in his chair, turning so she could see out the window. She thought back to all the times she had performed this ritual, waiting for him to return victorious from the Hill demanding the finest muffins and bagels. Silent tears fell, tracking down the cheeks of her alabaster skin. She let them drip on to her blouse unchecked. She jumped slightly when she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Donna?" Leo quietly said her name.

"Is there news?" She sat up wiping her face with her hands, looking at him expectantly.

"No I'm sorry nothing yet. I just wanted to talk with you, to apologise." Leo looked down and the two made eye contact. "I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did."

"Why did you? Why didn't you believe him, believe in him?" Donna turned around and Leo pulled up a visitor's chair before he answered.

"I've thought about it. I reacted to the feeling of deep disappointment in someone I think of as my son. I was so shocked that he would do that to the President and to himself. I guess you could say I wasn't thinking straight. My judgement was impaired by my feelings for him. It was a gut reaction. It was indefensible, I know."

Donna leaned forward and held Leo's hands in her own. "He loves you like a father. He was so hurt and confused by your reaction. I can't guarantee that you haven't caused irreparable damage in your relationship. When we get him back you'll have to talk with him, explain. Maybe he'll eventually listen."

"Will you help me?"

"I can't do that. I won't be your spokesperson Leo but I won't speak against you either. I love him too. I will support whatever he decides."

Leo nodded, "That's fair." He squeezed Donna's hands and kissed her on the cheek. "He's a very lucky man."

"We're both lucky to have found each other. I just pray it's not too late."

"We'll get them back, Josh for you, Danny for CJ." Leo reassured as he stood.

"Danny for CJ?"

"Yeah, I hear things." Leo shrugged. Donna managed a small smile as Leo left Josh's office. She sighed again before turning her attention to the computer. Research she needed research.

Xx

XxXxXxXx

Xx

"Can you hear that?"

"Traffic?" Josh cocked his head to define what they were hearing.

"Maybe."

Josh shrugged, "Let's go find out."

When they reached the edge of the trees they stopped and just stared. Danny recovered first. "Not traffic."

"No definitely not traffic."

"Shit!" Danny cursed as they both looked at the river below them, a bridge to their left the only apparent crossing.

"Josh I want you to hide back in the trees while I walk down away from the bridge to see if there is another way across. I won't be long but it'll be quicker on my own."

"Okay, look Danny you could get across there pretty quickly, just go and leave me here."

"No I told you I'm not leaving you like that! Just stay hidden while I have a quick look. Anyway if they might come back this way soon and I can't beat a car over the bridge."

"Don't be long." Josh moved back into the tree line as Danny walked off.

Josh was exhausted. His head and ribs hurt more than he would let on to Danny. He felt awful and never seemed able to get enough air into his body. He took a sip of water from the pack Danny had left, leaned back and closed his eyes trying to fight the nausea and dizziness that came in waves. He heard the car not long before the driver would have seen him. He rolled himself further into the foliage. The car was going slowly with the window open revealing a high powered torch cutting through the shadows thrown by the trees. Josh held his breath and tried to keep as still as possible. He hoped Danny wasn't just strolling back, he couldn't warn him.

"I can't see anything. They must have made it over the bridge."

"Why don't you get out and check?"

"What and end up like you if they jump me? No way, I can see just fine from here."

"You said you were going to take me to the ER."

"Okay, quit your whining! That bastard isn't going to pay us the rest of the money now you realise?"

"We got enough, let's just go. If they turn up somewhere we need to be far away from here."

The light went out and the car pulled away at an increased speed. Josh heard it crossing the bridge and sighed in relief expelling the breath he had been holding.

"Josh? Josh, where are you?" Danny called quietly.

"Over here." Josh sat up so Danny could see him.

Danny sat beside him and Josh relayed the conversation he had overheard.

"Right so we don't have to worry about them."

"No, we're okay as long as the boss guy doesn't turn up." Josh agreed.

"So let's give then an hour and then go for the bridge?"

"Sounds like a plan. Some time to recharge our batteries as well."

"Yeah, boy I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything but chocolate for two days."

"I told you to go get a burger, but did you listen to me? No, of course not."

"Here have half the last bar of chocolate and imagine it's a burger."

Josh took the food gratefully, wishing it really was a burger. They sat leaning against a tree silently for a while. Josh didn't realise he had dozed off until Danny shook him awake,

"Josh, come on buddy time to go. It's getting dark."

"Eh?"

"Josh come on we need to get going, wake up." Josh looked around confused until he realised where he was.

"Right, yeah, sorry. I'm awake." Taking Danny's hand he stood up.

The two men made their way to the bridge which was wide enough for one car. They began to walk across however when they were half way over a car came towards them. They had nowhere to go so they just stopped walking and stood to the side.

The car stopped in front of them, the driver's door opening. They were blinded by the headlights so they couldn't see the person who approached them, with others behind.

"Well are you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Mike?" Josh couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"No I'm a mirage. You're hallucinating Lyman!" Mike laughed as he came closer to his two stunned friends.

"Mike, how the hell did you find us?" Danny had to know.

"Thanks to your little lady." He nodded at Josh as he spoke.

"Donna?"

"Yes Donna, unless you've got more little ladies stashed away, but with your track record I doubt that." Mike laughed again. "I think we need to get you two checked out and back to DC. We can talk more on the way." Mike and another agent supported Josh while Danny got in the car. They then helped Josh get in. Mike filled them in on how Donna had found out that there was a fishing cabin associated with Paul Lewis from way back. He told them how she had insisted Mike check it out and had not been happy about having to stay in DC.

Paul Lewis hadn't planned this really any better than he planned the kidnapping that Noah Lyman prosecuted him for. When they found him he was happy to reveal his plan thinking they would never find Josh and Danny. His original master plan was to discredit Josh and then kill him making it look like suicide when Ritchie won the election. When he realised Danny had got too close he changed that plan to kill Danny and then Josh again after the election. Josh supposedly now taking his life not only because he caused President Bartlet to lose the election as a result of his indiscretion, he also caused Danny's death. What he didn't count on was the strength of Josh's friends' loyalty and their inability to believe Josh would do that to the Administration.

Xx

XxXxXxXx

Xx

**Election Day Night:**

The West Wing was jubilant as the election was called for President Josiah Bartlet. Everyone hugged everyone else, people danced around, some people kissed. CJ and Danny kissed; Jed and Abbey kissed, and many women took the opportunity to kiss Sam.

Two other lovers kissed but theirs was not publicly in the bullpen. Theirs was quietly shared in the privacy of a hospital room at GW. Josh and Donna kissed and kissed again and carried on kissing, eventually Josh's abused lungs needed air so he pulled away slightly. Their eyes met and as if by some telepathic communication they both looked at the beautiful ring that Donna now wore on the third finger of her left hand. Drawn to each other their eyes locked again and needing to be joined their lips met, mouths opening, tongues exploring, and both moaning softly.

Breathless Josh was the one to pull back, "I love you." His hand cupping Donna's cheek, his smile showing two amazing dimples, the sight she thought she might never see again took Donna's breath away. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry baby, we just won." Josh kissed the tear away.

"I nearly lost you, again."

"You_ found _us. You are the most amazing person and I am going to marry you then we are going to finally give my mother grandchildren."

"Children, plural?" Donna smiled now.

"Yes, lots, a whole load of them, all beautiful like you."

"Okay, it's a deal." Now serious Donna looked at Josh. "Did Leo talk with you?"

Josh looked down at their joined hands, "Yeah, yesterday." Donna gently lifted his head by the chin to look at her.

"And?" She queried.

"We're good, I think…not….not quite like it was before but I….I think it will be…..eventually." Josh stumbled over the words still trying to work through his feelings regarding Leo.

"It'll take time."

"Yeah, it will." Josh whispered.

"You should get some sleep." Donna instructed, "You look tired."

Josh opened his mouth to answer when the door burst open and in came CJ, Danny, Toby and Sam.

"We wanted to celebrate with you." Sam slurred.

"You drunk?" Josh laughingly asked his best friend.

"Damn straight buddy we won!" Sam hugged Donna and kissed her cheek. He then proceeded to hug Josh, pulling back a bit when he heard him gasp in pain. "Sorry my friend. You know I love you buddy." To everyone's amazement Sam landed a big sloppy kiss on Josh's cheek. Toby gently pulled him away and sat him in a chair. Josh wiped his cheek as they all laughed.

Danny and Toby hugged Donna and shook Josh's hand. CJ kissed him after hugging Donna.

Toby pulled out a bottle of bourbon and some plastic cups. Handing them out to all in the room, including Josh, he gave everyone a drink.

"A toast to us and to President Bartlet's four more years."

"Four more years," was repeated by all.

"Okay now you really all have to go now." A nurse ordered as she came in to see what all the noise was about. She walked straight over to Josh and took his drink as he was about to take a sip.

"No alcohol for you!" She scowled at the assembled friends as they laughed at Josh's astonished and embarrassed face.

"Say good night now." Donna told everyone.

"Goodnight now," everyone repeated and made their way out giggling like naughty children, except for Toby who would never giggle, followed by the nurse.

"I guess Sam wasn't the only drunk one there." Donna observed smiling.

"No." Josh yawned as he spoke.

"Okay buster, sleep now."

"Will you stay?" Josh asked as he settled down.

"Of course, I wouldn't be anywhere else." Donna lay next to Josh in the space he had left for her. They shared another kiss and Donna watched over him as he drifted off to sleep.

The End

Feedback is nice


End file.
